


Day Five: The Shack

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron:Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: 3 + 1 moments in the shack





	Day Five: The Shack

1  
Keith hops on the hover bike and impatiently waits for Shiro to get on the back.  
“So we are we going?” Shiro rests his hands on Keith’s waist for support.  
“It’s a surprise.” With that he pulled away from the curb taking off into the desert. They ride in silence for a few minutes before Shiro speaks up loud enough to be heard over the wind.  
“You do realize that I will get in trouble if we get caught.”  
“Live a little, Shirogane.” Keith takes the bike at top speed and they reach their location within twenty minutes. Hopping off of the hover bike Keith runs to a shack…  
“Is this the part where you kill me?” Shiro jokes slowly walking toward it.  
“No, you always want to know about my childhood and this is it.” Keith opens the door and steps in, it’s two rooms basically the bedroom and kitchen are connected and Shiro guesses the closet next to the dresser is the bathroom.   
“You grew up here.”  
“When I lived with my dad, yeah it’s not much but there are some good memories here.” And Shiro never would have expected Keith to talk this much about his actual family.  
“And your mom?”  
“Only vague impressions she left when I was a baby.” Shiro sits down on the bed and waits for Keith to continue. “I can remember how she smells, and her voice but one of the things that stand out the most is that whenever she would sing to me it would be in a different language.”  
“Do you know which one?” Keith shakes his head.  
“No, but I’d kinda like to keep it that way, it’s been a mystery my whole life I feel if I found out now that it’d more than likely end up being some alien language.”  
“There’s no such thing as aliens Keith.”  
“You can’t expect me to believe that out of all of the universe and galaxies that human beings are the only form of intelligent life.”  
“I’ve been to space five times now and I’ve never seen any aliens.”  
“Just because you haven’t seen them doesn’t mean they aren’t real.”  
“Well you’ll be the first person I call if I ever run into any.” Shiro jokes and Keith punches him in the arm. That was the first night they spent in the shack and they spent it talking into the early hours of the morning and falling asleep entangled in each other.  
2  
It’s during the off months off the Garrison before they’re both able to sneak away from everyone again. When they get there they take their supplies inside and Keith leads him around back where a fire pit is dug into the ground and everything is set up for a camp fire.  
“When did you have the time to haul everything out here?” Shiro asks letting Keith get to work on starting the fire.  
“Your brother may have helped.” Keith confesses stepping back when the fire starts going a safe distance before lying down and looking at the dark sky. Shiro furrows his brow.  
“When was he here?”  
“He still is. He’s applying for some medical school and I’m tempted to just leave you for him.”  
“He hasn’t mentioned it.”  
“He doesn’t want you to be disappointed if he isn’t able to stay and he refuses to be a mooch so,” Keith waves his hand in a gesture “he got to talking and wouldn’t shut up.” He confesses in the end.  
“That sounds like him.” Shiro lays close to Keith and the silence that follows is comfortable, then “You wouldn’t actually leave me for him right?”  
“God Shiro, no he’s not really my type.”  
“He looks just like me.”  
“Yes but that’s not what I meant so shut up for you can sleep out here tonight.”  
“Then what do you mean?”  
“Takashi, both of you are nice but he’s never saved my ass or career for that matter.”  
“Nice to know you care when it counts.”  
“Shiro.” Keith says sternly rolling over unto the bigger man. “Love me.” He fake whines when he’s ignored. Shiro eventually gives in running his hands up and down Keith’s back. Keith falls asleep outside that night but wakes up in bed in the same position.  
3  
Keith has been planning this for a while now and decides that there’s only one place that is perfect for certain activities. He arrives before Shiro and sets everything up trying not to talk himself out of it. He’s never been good at waiting so when his boyfriend shows up he pounces kissing him with all of his might.  
“Good to see you too.” Shiro greets returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. The kissing gets more heated has they make it to the shack without separating unless necessary, when Keith whispers.  
“I want you to fuck me.” Shiro pauses at that.  
“What?”  
“If you want to that is I realize that it’s breaking protocol but seeing has we’re already breaking at least twenty I figured what’s one more, unless you’re not into sex which is fine because you have a rocking personality.” Shiro shuts him up with a kiss.  
“I want to Keith, but I need to make sure this is something we both want and not just a spur of the moment thing.”  
“It’s just I trust you Shiro, and considering recent advents that narrows it the list down not that it was ever long to begin with.”  
“Still not a reason Keith, that’s an excuse.” If the mood wasn’t already broken it sure is now. Keith steps away frustrated.  
“Look, I don’t think sex matters I can live without it, but you’re going away in a few months and I just want to experience it with you so I’ll know what it’s like incase something happens.” Keith is pacing now scratching his arms trying to feel anything besides embarrassment. Shiro’s gaze softens.  
“Hey, babe listen to me nothing is going to happen to me, the Holts are amazing at what they do and I’m one of the best piolets Garrison has, but we’ve only been in a relationship for three months and I don’t want to rush into things.” Keith looks somewhat relieved. “Listen to me, how about if you still want to do this when I get back from Kerberos we can, but until lets enjoy each other’s company.” Keith nods letting himself be manhandled and mumbles something.  
“I’m sorry can you repeat that?”  
“I just wanted to feel normal for once because I’m already labeled a freak for not having the best social skills and I’m 17 years old and a virgin almost unheard of now right, but like I said typically the idea of sex doesn’t appeal to me but if it’s with you it just seems okay.”  
“Keith, listen you are normal and there’s nothing wrong about not wanting to jump into bed with every person you see. You’ve had a rough past and have these walls up and I’m honestly proud that you trust me enough with something like this, but like I said we can wait until I come home and if you still want to we can.”  
They curl up together like they’ve done many times in the past and fall asleep with some conversations about aliens and when the next taco Tuesday is.  
+1  
Keith slams the door closed behind him sliding down the surface trying to keep it together not buying their bullshit for a second. “Piolet error.” They said but that’s not possible Shiro is the best piolet that came out of the Garrison and he promised that he’d come home safe. He punches the wall hoping the pain will take away this numbness inside his chest. Getting to the bed he picks up one of Shiro’s hoodies and puts in on just breathing in his scent, because eventually that will fade and damn it everyone leaves, his mom, his dad, all of his foster families, but Shiro is the last straw. He never gave up on him but there comes a time when even the most stubborn of people give up hope. Closing his eyes he tries to sleep alone in their shack for the first time in a while promising to himself he’ll find a way to bring Shiro back safe, holding on to those late night conversations.


End file.
